gran_turismofandomcom-20200223-history
Sardegna - Road Track - B
|turns = 13 |image = |games = Gran Turismo Sport |length = |type = Original Circuit |roadway = Tarmac }}Sardegna - Road Track - B is a fictional circuit first introduced in Gran Turismo Sport as part of Update 1.40, released on June 27, 2019. The circuit is one of the shorter variants of the main Sardegna Road Track, and is characterized by several elevation changes. Events GT League *Gr. B Rallycross; Race 4 - 6 laps *World Hatchback Championship (reverse); Race 4 - 6 laps *All Japan GT Car Championships; Race 9 - 10 laps *The Passion of Dr. Wankel; Race 4 - 3 laps Layout & Sectors Sector 1 After a moderate incline at the start, you'll enter the first S-curve. For turn 1, start braking just before the 100m marker board on the right. Enter turn 2 at full throttle, and aim to exit as far to the right as possible. Move to the right in preparation for the long sweeping turn 3. This is a difficult turn that gets progressively tighter as you turn in more. Lift partially as you are turning in to maintain your speed. Brake at around the 50m marker board on the right for turn 4, and take an out-in-out line. This turn is set on a steep incline, so set your apex later than normal. Be wary of understeer. Sector 2 Turn 5 is a long sweeping bend set on a downhill slope. This is a difficult turn that sets you up for the fast straight ahead, and can be seen as an ideal spot to set up an overtaking opportunity. Move to the left side on approach and brake at around the padding nearby. Set your apex deep as you control your throttle input and steering. Try to pick up the throttle early and get as much speed as possible as you exit. Take turns 6 and 7 at high speed, using out-in-out lines so as to not lose any speed on approach to turn 8. Start braking at around the 150m marker board for turn 8. Try to set your car up as far to the left as possible. Turn 8 is very similar in character to turn 4, so treat it similarly. Sector 3 Brake just before the padding on the right for turn 9. This turn is cambered in slightly, allowing it to be taken at higher speeds than usual. Go through turn 10 at full throttle, almost in the same motion as turn 9. Reduce your speed slightly for turn 11 and take a standard racing line, being careful of how much throttle input you use. The final sequence of turns 12 and 13 should be taken as fast as possible as you approach the main straight. Brake at where there is a gap in the wall on the right and turn in. Aim to go from one kerbstone apex to another in a single motion, almost as if turn 13 was not there. Remember to get full throttle as early as possible here, so as to maximise your speed down the straight. Replay Demo Notes Category:GT Sport Circuits Category:GT Sport DLC Circuits Category:Italian Circuits Category:Original Circuits Category:Fictional Circuits